


Mistakes are Made Among Us

by Perfect_Ghost



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Innuendo, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ghost/pseuds/Perfect_Ghost
Summary: Thomas and the sides play Among Us.Done in the style of a murder mystery.P.S. only the little beans die not anyone 'real'.
Kudos: 17





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their fourth game and getting ready to head into their fifth.

"In space no one can hear you spout lies." growled Janus as Roman's character flew through a huge star field. Victory displays with everyone’s character except Roman who says, "Aw man, the risk I took was calculated, but man am I bad at math..." There are sounds of agreement from everyone as their characters pop into the lobby.

"Are we happy to stay on Skeld?" Thomas asks. More murmurs of agreement.  
"So, Roman, what was that play back there?" Virgil asked cockily.  
"Can we have two imposters?" Patton interjected.  
"I thought I got the hang of how to throw blame, obviously not." Roman responded despondently.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, considering that the imposter would only need to pick off 3 people to win. If we had 1 or 2 more people I would consider it, but as it stands there's too few people..." Thomas responded.  
"Well there's always next time." Janus chimed in.  
"Ok..." Patton pouted.

"Everybody ready to hop back in?" Thomas asked brightly.  
Everyone made brighter agreement noises.  
"Then here we go!" Thomas said pushing the button to start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's a little confusing, Patton and Thomas are in one conversation and Roman, Virgil and Janus are in another.


	2. The Gameplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first/fifth game. The first game we get to watch, the fifth game they played that night.

"Well it's not unexpected-" Roman was cut off by shouts of 'Mute! Mute!' "Sorry everyone!" Roman apologized sheepishly while hitting the mute button on his mic.  
```  
Dead Body Reported flashed across the screen.  
"Oh shoot, where?" Roman starts.  
"The electrical room." Logan informs his icon having the megaphone next to it.  
"It could have been anyone!" Roman sighed.  
"Well it can't be Virgil he was with me and Janus in admin." Patton defended.  
"Janus and I." Logan corrected.  
"Actually, we didn't see you with us." Janus purred.  
"I was correcting Patton's grammar-" Logan started to explain, before being cut off by Roman.  
"I didn't see you either, it could be a self-report!" Roman shrieked.  
"Actually, I was coming from storage, so I only just found the body." Logan rebutted.  
"Remus where were you?" Patton asked gently.  
"Shooting butts!" Remus replied gleefully.  
"Ok, weapons then..." Janus sighed.  
"What about you Disney dunce? You like throwing accusations, where were you?" Virgil spat.  
"I was in Reactor, simon says is haaaaaarrd..." Roman whined.  
"So... skip?" Logan queried.  
Murmurs of agreement.  
No one was ejected (Skipped) appeared against a backdrop of stars.  
```  
Dead Body Reported flashed again.  
"Oh boy, where was he?" Virgil asked with trepidation.  
"On the scanner in med bay." Janus stated.  
"With his butt in the air?" Remus queried excitedly.  
"No." Janus rebuked.  
"Aww." Remus pouted.  
"Dude chill with the butts." Virgil said exasperated.  
"So where was everyone else?" Patton asked.  
"I was in nav with Virgil and Logan." Patton offered  
"Janus was having fun with me in cafeteria." Remus said crassly.  
"Would you not phrase it like that?" Janus snarled back.  
"So, no one saw anything odd?" Logan asked incredulous.  
"Nope", "Nuh-uh", "Not really", "No."  
"I'm sorry, 'not really'?" Logan queried.  
"Well everyone was alone at different times it just took you longer to get back into a group, i-it felt like." Virgil finished lamely.  
"I was doing my tasks. I find it strange that you've not moved from Patton’s side this entire time." Logan rebutted.  
"His task list is similar to mine!" Virgil shot back.  
"Oookay...skip?" Janus interjected.  
"For now." Virgil snarked bitterly.  
No one was ejected (Skipped)appeared on screen.  
```  
Dead Body Reported flashed once more.  
"Oooo, the bodies are starting to pile up, soon we'll be swimming in blood!" Remus chortled.  
"That's enough Remus." Logan calmly chided before continuing, "He does have a point, though, we can't keep skipping. So where was the body?"  
"He was in the cafeteria." Patton offered.  
"And everyone else?" Logan inquired.  
"Sparks are fun!" Remus exclaimed.  
"Would you please say electrical like everyone else?" Patton reprimanded.  
"Aw, you're no fun!" Remus whined.  
"I was in storage." Janus put in sharply, trying to get everyone back on track.  
"And I was in shields, that just leaves you Patton." Logan explained.  
"I was in upper engine." Patton answered.  
"Well, who do we want to go with?" Logan inquired.  
"Virgil said you looked sus and I'm inclined to go with that." Janus purred.  
"And why is that Janus?" Logan asked.  
"Well, he gave a good reason for you being suspicious and now he's dead so, kind of obvious when you put it together like that." Janus bit back.  
"I have been nowhere near him this entire round!" Logan exclaimed.  
"Can anyone verify that?" Janus asked smoothly.  
"I... no, they can't." Logan answered meekly.  
"I rest my case. I'm voting Logan." Janus announced smugly.  
"I'm with J-anus!" Remus happily sang.  
Janus sighed before asking, "And you Patton?"  
"I'm sorry Logan, it just fits too well." Patton apologized sadly.  
Logan was ejected read the screen as his character flew across the starry sky.  
The cafeteria came back into focus and Patton let out a little 'oh no' before muting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing Remus and the arguments...


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who won and jumping to the next map.

"Wow Janus, you're really good at this" Tomas complimented.  
"Thank you." Janus responded sarcastically.  
"K, why did you vote out the *literal* voice of reason? Again?" Virgil asked incredulously.  
"I mean they put 2 and 2 together..." Logan explained.  
"And came up with 5!" Virgil shot back.  
"Easy, now we were going on what limited information we had." Patton tried to calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare bones for now, will brush up when gameplay is added.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep going with chapters as long as I get inspo and people don't tell me to stop.  
> I promise to never leave it on a cliffhanger.


End file.
